Sol y Luna
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Los dos eramos diferentes. Polos opuestos. Pero yo la amaba. Ella me mintió, me utilizo, pero no le podía tener rencor, porque, aunque ella sea un ninja, y yo un samurai, ella seguiría siendo la razón de mi vida.


**Summary: Los dos eramos diferentes. Polos opuestos. Pero yo la amaba. Ella me mintió, me utilizo, pero no le podía tener rencor, porque, aunque ella sea un ninja, y yo un samurai, ella seguiría siendo la razón de mi vida.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia si es mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es mera casualidad. **

**Espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

><p>Yo creí lo que me había dicho, creí en sus palabras, creí en lo que me transmitía su mirada. Pero luego, todo mi mundo se deshizo, lo que pensaba que era cierto, ya no lo era. Había sido un mero engaño, y ella, la autora de todas esas mentiras.<p>

Al final había comprendido todo, desde la primera vez que la vi. Me había enamorado de una asesina, de alguien opuesto a mí, pero no me importaba, iría en contra de mi gente, tan solo por ese amor. Ella lo prometió, prometió que estaríamos juntos.

Pero fui ciego, no quise ver la realidad. Jamás estaríamos juntos. Teníamos diferentes creencias, diferentes culturas. Éramos diferentes. Ella era una asesina despiadada. Yo era un guerrero defensor. Ella era una Ninja. Yo era un Samurai.

Para mí estar a su lado era mi mayor tesoro, pero mis compañeros, amigos y familia decían que no era correcto que nos mezcláramos con los suyos, que era un error, ya que éramos enemigos. Por eso mismo la veía a escondidas, donde podíamos ser lo que deseábamos, un hombre y una mujer, no un guerrero y una asesina, no el día y la noche, no el sol y la luna. Simplemente éramos dos personas que se amaban, sin importar el qué dirán.

En tan poco tiempo, desde desconocidos a conocidos, de conocidos a amigos y de amigos a amantes, llegué a amarla como a nadie en el mundo. Porque si, eso éramos, amantes. Amantes a escondidas de nuestra realidad, de nuestras obligaciones, de nuestro mundo.

Renuncié a todo por ella, hasta el punto de que dejaría mi puesto de jefe de los samuráis, por herencia de mi padre. Puesto que desde chico ansiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Allí fue que me di cuenta de la triste realidad en la que me encontraba.

Todo había sido un engaño, una mentira, una cruel mentira. Ella no me amaba como lo había jurado, ella solo me utilizaba, me robaba información para dársela a los suyos. Ella fue el señuelo y yo había caído.

"Ella es despiadada. Asesina. Lo lleva en la sangre. Y no puedes quitar lo que fue impuesto en su naturaleza." Eso me había dicho mi fiel amigo, luego de contarle la verdad. Y tenía razón, todos la tenían, todos veían más allá de lo que se podía ver. Solo que yo fui ciego, y creí en algo que en un principio, incluso para mí, era imposible de creer.

Ese mismo día que me enteré, que abrí los ojos, le dije. Le dije que sabía sus planes, que sabía todo lo que me ocultó, que era un engaño, y cual era la realidad de las cosas. Pero ella no dijo nada, no lo afirmó ni lo negó. Su mirada era perdida, como si no escuchara lo que mis labios pronunciaban, tan solo navegaba en sus pensamientos. En el momento en que me alejaba, ella gritó mi nombre y un casi inaudible "lo siento" pero ya era muy tarde para sentirlo. Muy tarde para creerle y caer nuevamente.

Días después se anunciaría una guerra. Junto con mi padre, lideraría a los samuráis, iríamos frente a las tropas, protegiendo junto a otros guerreros a nuestro señor feudal.

Como era de esperarse el grupo de ninjas al que ella pertenecía se encontraba entre las líneas enemigas. Pero ella no estaba, y eso resultaba extraño.

Las espadas chocaban entre sí, se podían oír gritos de desesperación, de dolor. Gritos de guerra. Todos luchaban con todos, tratando de sobrevivir más que de proteger. Se podía ver miedo, dolor y angustia en la mayoría de las miradas.

Yo también peleaba, protegiendo a todos lo que podía, pensando en como salir vivo de allí, pero a la vez pensaba en ella, en sus ojos, en su voz, en las veces en las que me llamaba tímidamente por mi nombre para luego susurrar un "te amo."

Le tenía rencor, pero aún la seguía amando y por eso es que agradecía que no se encontrara en ese lugar. Verla herida, sufriendo, muriendo sería algo que no podía soportar. Porque si ella moría, yo también lo haría, porque era mi vida

Y mi vida pasó en un segundo. Un segundo en el que me di vuelta. Un segundo en el que vi como alguien lanzaba una daga con intención de asesinarme. Un segundo en el que ella aparecía interponiéndose a la vez que me miraba. Un segundo en el que el enemigo que había intentado terminar con mi vida, moría en manos de uno de mis compañeros. Un segundo en el que se nublaron mis sentidos.

Al segundo siguiente, un grito desgarrador alcanzó mis oídos. Su cuerpo cayó lentamente, pero antes de que tocase el suelo la sostuve entre mis brazos. Lo que temía que sucediera, estaba sucediendo.

Ella me había protegido al costo de su propia vida, pero, ¿Por qué? Me había mentido y usado de una vil manera, pero aún así, me protegió de la que iba a ser mi muerte.

-Yo no te engañe, fue todo una trampa creada por mi padre, para que nos odiáramos. Pero más allá de eso, no me importó que me hallas gritado que me odiabas sin siquiera oír mi versión, eso no importa ya-. Su voz se oía suave como siempre, pero se notaba que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te prometí que daría mi vida por ti? Acá estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, demostrándote que fuiste, eres y serás todo en mi vida-. Sus palabras dolían. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Sabía que era verdad.- Te amaré siempre Shaoran, jamás lo dudes.

Estaba muriendo y yo no hacía nada por salvarla. Lágrimas nacían de mis ojos, rodaban por mis mejillas y morían finalmente en su rostro, que, aunque mostraba dolor, se veía feliz.

-Ve y sálvala-. Era mi padre que apoyando su mano en mi hombro, daba a entender que me daba todo su apoyo y respetaba mi elección.

No lo dudé ni un segundo más. La tomé en brazos y corrí hacia la aldea como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Pues al fin y al cabo dependía. No iba a darme el lujo de que ella muriera. No lo iba a permitir, la tendría a mi lado siempre y esta vez la protegería.

Porque aunque ella sea la luna y yo sea el sol, traspasaría todas las barreras para que estuviésemos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Después de tanto tiempo volví a escribir otra historia de esta pareja que me gusta tanto! Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews con cualquier tipo de critica! Y desde ya gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>"Nunca olvides tu sueños, ni dejes de luchar para que se cumplan, porque, sino existiesen los sueños, ¿para que existe el futuro?" LadySuzume-chan<strong>****


End file.
